halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ignatio Delgado
Ignatio Delgado is a highly trusted resident of The Rubble.Halo: The Cole Protocol page 11 He is trusted so much that The Rubble's security council have given him a datachip to look after, which contains all the information about the locations of each colony and Earth. He is the pilot of ''Distancia'', and a good friend of the co-pilot, Melko Hollister. After the Rubble Battle, Delgado enlisted in the UNSC military after giving one Commander Hadley 'the bird'. If he completed Navy boot camp, he was promised a spot on an ONI UNSC Prowler by Commander Hadley. Early Life Ignatio was born on Madrigal. When the Covenant glassed the planet, he escaped aboard an Insurrectionist ship when he was just fourteen along with his good friend Maria Esquival, but not before getting separated from his parents, who were killed along with the majority of Madrigal's population. While growing up in the Rubble, Diego Esquival, a young Insurrectionist and Maria's brother, played the part of his father and mentor. Ignatio later went to join the Rubble Defense Force, pledging to never again let what happened to Madrigal happen to the Rubble. The Battle of the Rubble Ignatio had been being aided by and aiding a group of Spartans known as Grey Team during the events leading up to the Battle of the Rubble. He was captured by Peter Bonifacio and some of his cronies before the Battle and forced to give up the NAV datachip, and he was also alongside Diego Esquival when Diego was shot. Bonifacio damaged the ship's airlocks and left Delgado to die from lack of air. Delgado was subsequently rescued by Gray Team. He also assisted Captain Keyes, Grey Team and a battalion of ODSTs take a Kig-Yar ship and afterwards defeated a few dozen Jackals alongside the ODSTs, Spartans and his fellow Rubble Defense force members. During the final stages of the battle, Delgado flew a Pelican to retrieve ODSTs and Spartans from the surface of Metisette, where they had planted a timed nuclear device. Soon after the battle and helping The Rubble evacuate to the Scorpi system, he made the decision to join the UNSC Navy after attending the funeral of his friend and former mentor, Diego Esquival. Trivia *Delgado's name may be a 7 reference as both his last name and first name have 7 letters in it. *Despite being close to Diego Esquival, he still feels awkward due to his parents belief toward people like Diego, who used to plant bombs in passenger ships and other rebel activity for money, which his parents would have called "blood money". *He owned a handgun called Señora Sies. Ignatio's uncle had altered this standard M6 pistol by replacing the standard stock with a very rare oak back on Madrigal. Ignatio said he had made a piece of art out of the standard issue pistol. Delgado later gave the pistol to the injured ODST Faison on board a covenant vessel. After Faison's death, it was presumed lost or destroyed. *His childhood nickname was Nacho. Only Maria Esquival continued to call him that as an adult. *Halo: The Cole Protocol page 41 states that he was fourteen when Madrigal was glassed in 2528, implying he was born in 2514. However if his birthday was later in the year, after Madrigal was glassed, then he would have turned fifteen in 2528, thus have been born in 2513. Sources Delgado, Ignatio